Scilla
Scilla (シラ Shiraa?) is a character of the Mega Man X series. She is a female Maverick Hunter who made her debut in Mega Man X5. An A-Class Hunter, she is the first of her kind to posses an electromagnetic spectrum which she uses during and outside of combat. Appearance Scilla's appearance is that of a teenage female Reploid with fair skin and magenta eyes. Her silver hair covers much of the left side of her face in a fringe and stops at the middle of her back. Being a combat Reploid, her armor is lightweight with a purple and blue color scheme featuring lavender accents. Her shoulder guards are hexagonal and her helmet, arms, and feet feature bright green gems in the shape of an oval, whereas the chest is square. She also has two ribbon-like, transparent appendages jutting from the belt on her waist. In X8, her design is fairly the same, though the protrusions on her helmet are much shorter and some changes have been made to her bust area, giving it a more human-like appearence. Personality UNDER REVISION AS OF 8/25/17 History 'Maverick Wars era' UNDER REVISION AS OF 8/25/17 'Origins' ''Mega Man X5 Mega Man X6 '' ''Mega Man X7 '' ''Mega Man X8 Mega Man X: Command Mission 'The Elf Wars' '(Since the author of this article does not consider the Zero series a canon continuation of the X series, the following is a what-if-scenario/AU.)' Like X and Zero, Scilla was also a combatant in the Elf Wars, said to be one of the worst wars in history due to the near extinction of the Reploid and Human races. After the two Hunters thwarted Dr. Weil and Omega’s plans, Scilla joined X in the construction of Neo Arcadia and the overall restoration of Earth following the Devil Reploid’s complete devastation. But once X is forced to contain the Dark Elf by sacrificing his own body, his soul becomes separated into five Cyber-elves. Horribly saddened that he had perished, Scilla abandons Neo Arcadia and retires from fighting believing that the peace and prosperity that she and X worked so hard to obtain was a lost cause if he wasn’t around to maintain it. 'Neo Arcadia era' Following the ordeal, Neo Arcadia was now without a ruler and so the scientist Ciel went on to create a Copy of X to restore order in the city. However, when Copy X deemed Reploids to be the root of the problem of the energy crisis, he had them branded as Mavericks, causing those who were persecuted to flee Neo Arcadia. It is for this reason that Scilla refused to fight alongside the Resistance despite being Zero’s old friend, as she blamed Ciel for making the situation in Neo Arcadia worse. As such, she is a lone Reploid wandering the Earth and only fights when deemed necessary. Following the destruction of Ragnorok, it is not known whether Scilla survived or perished. Specifications '''Height:' 155 cm (5 ft. 1 in.) Weight: 50.2 kg (110.8 lbs) A.I. age: 15-16 years old (As with all Reploids, Scilla possesses the ability to mature within the passage of time.) Armor part: *'Interior Skeleton:' Reactive Super-flexible Armored Skeleton that only reduces damage by 75 percent. *'Body Skin:' Super Lightweight Titanium alloy. Head part: *'Broad-range Eye Camera:' Like all Reploids built from X's template, Scilla can see at longer distances than humans. *'Electromagnetic Vision:' Built with a highly developed component that allows Scilla to detect a broad spectrum of energy frequencies and also grants her advanced vision. *'Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System:' Enables Scilla to pick up more sound frequencies than humans. *'Voice Generation Device:' The system that was created by Cain Labs and where Scilla's voice is generated from. Body part: *'Accumulative Energy Generation Device:' A solar energy storage system that serves as the primary power source for all Reploids. Can generate not only the sufficient amount of energy to fuel Scilla's inner workings, but also a backup supply where the collection of solar energy is not possible. *'Ultra-Compact Fuel Tank:' Contains a large supply of (Micro-Fusion) fuel which is imperative for Scilla to function properly in areas that are devoid of sunlight. Should her main power source become depleted, this serves as her secondary source of energy. *'Central Control System:' Often referred to as the second "brain", this is the Reploid equivalent to a human's nervous system and as such controls every exact movement of Scilla's body. Arms part: *'Advanced Reflexive System:' Reactive reflexes that are far more superior and swift than that of any human being. Also the source of Scilla's near unparalleled skill in close-ranged combat. Legs part: *'Full Auto Balancer (Gyroscopic Stabilization System):' Is able to jump from any height and land perfectly without taking damage. *'Advanced Emergency Acceleration System:' Can run faster than most humanoid Reploids at very high speeds. Further acceleration is possible for longer dashes. Powers and Abilities Main article: Scilla's weaponry Main article: '''Scilla's forms ' Scilla possesses an Electromagnetic spectrum which allows her to see radio waves, ultraviolet rays, radar, magnetic and electrical energy, as well as thermal and x-rays, but only to a certain degree. This allows her to detect enemy weak points, hidden passages and breach through secured areas. In ''Mega Man X: Command Mission, Scilla's Action Trigger is unique in how she can pinpoint an opponent's weak spot and attacking the specified region. Like her partner's X, Zero, and Axl, she too can upgrade her armor to enhance her overall power and defensive capabilities. In Command Mission, she has a Hyper Mode of her own that not only raises her defense significantly, but also grants her the ability to use a different weapon. As with all Hyper Modes, the duration of this power is limited. Gallery X Scilla concept.png|Early concept of Scilla X_Scilla_ref.jpg|Final concept scillax8.png|Concept of Scilla's X8 redesign Trivia *Scilla is named after the genus of bulb-forming perennial herbs in the family Asparagaceae, subfamily Scilloideae. Likewise, her color scheme is an allusion to this. *Scilla and Alia share a similar redesign in X8. *Like Axl who serves as a Reploid parallel to X, Scilla is a parallel to Zero. This is even furthered in how she and Axl both use dual weapons. *Scilla and her "siblings" follow a similar naming theme as they all begin with the letter "S". This also coincides with their creator's surname. References Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Fan Reploids Category:Fan characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reploids